


When the Moon Hits Your Eye

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Series: Nozomi x Camilla [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: As in trying pizza for the first time, F/F, First Time, Fluff, I haven't eaten anything all day, Pizza, writing this just made my hunger worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Camilla tries pizza for the first time.





	When the Moon Hits Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote this. 
> 
> Also this takes place about six months after they started dating so yeah, that's a thing.

“Are you sure you don’t want to out, darling? I know a really nice restaurant that isn’t too far from here, I know that you’ll love it!” Camilla insisted, but it still appeared that Nozomi was not swayed in the slightest. She wanted to go out tonight and treat Nozomi to something divine, but instead her little fortune teller was insisting on staying home and watching cheesy movies in their pajamas. 

“Jeez, Cammy, can’t ya just relax? I’ve already got something on the way, so just enjoy a night in for once!” Nozomi chuckled, scooting closer to the princess on the couch and snuggling up against her. Camilla pouted and looked away from Nozomi, obviously sour that she wasn’t getting her way. 

“Well you deserve better than a night in,” Camilla muttered, her statement making the smaller girl laugh. 

“And you deserve to slow down and eat some pizza.” Nozomi shot back, squeezing Camilla’s side and making her jump in surprise. Camilla quickly slapped her hand away, which just made Nozomi giggle as she got all flustered. 

“What even is pizza, anyway? Why won’t you tell me?” Camilla turned her head back to Nozomi, looking down at her with a concerned expression. 

“You’ll see, just give it a bit,” Nozomi replied, resting her head on Camilla’s shoulder once again. Right as she did that, the doorbell suddenly rang, which honestly made Camilla a little spooked with how perfect the timing was. “Huh, speak of the devil… just sit tight, I’ll be right back!” Nozomi hopped up off the couch and ran for the door, grabbing her wallet off one of the tables she had in her apartment before she disappeared around the corner to answer the door. Camilla just sat there and waited patiently on the couch, staring at the screen while she slouched down a little bit. Nozomi idly chatted with what she could only assume was the delivery person, and after about a minute the door shut and Nozomi came walking back in holding a wide and kinda flat cardboard box that had the logo of whatever place she ordered it from. 

“Could ya pause that while I get some plates?” Nozomi asked, putting the box down on the kitchen table before turning around and reaching into the cabinet where the dining stuff was. Camilla picked up the remote and paused the movie, dropping it back down onto the couch as she got up and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and taking a seat when she got there. 

Miss Tojo grabbed a couple of plates and some napkins, putting them on the table before opening up the box and revealing what was inside. Camilla did not look impressed with what she saw. It was a round, flat pie-esque thing that was covered in what seemed to be cheese, and it was outlined with a crust made of bread. It was also already cut into eight slices, which Nozomi started to pull apart and put on the plates. 

“For you, milady~” Nozomi mused, placing the plate in front of the princess along with a napkin. 

Camilla pursed her lips as she looked down at the unappealing dish, as she was quite puzzled about a few things. “So… how does one eat this?” She asked, pointing down at her plate while she looked at Nozomi with that same confused expression. 

“Just pick it up from the crust and eat it from the tip,” Nozomi replied, picking her’s up in the way that she had just described, although she somewhat folded it just to keep it from drooping downward, “See, like this!” The purple haired girl then took a bite out of her slice, a strand of the cheese connecting it to her lips as she pulled it away. She managed to rip it off with her teeth and the strand fell down, landing on the plate along with a couple drops of some fluid. Probably grease, which really didn’t make this appealing for the princess. “See, now you try!” 

Cammy hesitated for a second, pursing her lips again before letting out a small sigh. She picked up one of the slices on her plate, folding it just like Nozomi had done, the crust crackling as it was bent in on itself, and she held it there and gave it a good look. Up close, it did look pretty greasy, which still didn’t help her opinion very much, but Camilla didn’t wanna seem like a picky eater, so she took a bite. 

It wasn’t terribly big, but she got a good mouthful of it and bit it off from the rest of the slice, with no strands of cheese managing to get caught like it did with Nozomi’s. She quickly chewed what she’d bitten off, and to her surprise… it was actually pretty good. The cheese was quite delicious, and she could taste tomato sauce as well for some reason, but that was probably because it was hidden under all the cheese. Her face lit up as that scrumptious flavor got intimate with her tongue, and she let out a muffled ‘mmm’ as swallowed. Her expression seemed to make Nozomi giggle, probably because she thought Camilla looked cute when she got like that. 

“So? How is it?” Nozomi asked, leaning her cheek against her hand as she leaned in towards Camilla. Camilla didn’t answer, though, she just took another bite, although this one was much bigger than the last, almost up to the crust. Nozomi lurched back in surprise, she’d never seen Camilla do something so unladylike before, it was like she’d just slipped into the goddamned twilight zone. Cammy scarfed down the crust too the second she finished chewing and swallowing the last bite, licking some sauce from her lip after she finished with that. Nozomi was staring at her with her jaw open, baffled by the scene she’d just witnessed. “I thought you were raised in a castle, not a barn!” She shouted out, laughing a bit when she saw Camilla start to blush at the remark. 

“Apologies, but it was just so good, I couldn’t control myself!” Camilla replied, looking a bit mortified and embarrassed by her actions, “But to answer your previous question, yes. It was quite good and I very much enjoyed it.” 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Nozomi said, picking up her slice and taking another bite out of it, “Try not to wolf down the other one, though, you’ll get sick if you eat too fast.” 

“Noted,” The princess nodded and picked up the other slice, doing what she’d done before by folding it up and taking a bite, this one a lot slower and less unladylike than her last one. The two of them then finished the pizza, with Camilla devouring a whole six slices like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. They then went back to watching the movie, which was totally not interrupted by Camilla getting a little bit… gassy. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to go eat lunch....


End file.
